


Letter to Laura

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Yuletide Treat, epistolatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's thinking about it. Thinking about everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter to Laura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [botherd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/botherd/gifts).



Laura,

Here's what I thought you wanted to say. Or, what I hoped you were going to say. I wanted you to say that it was over. That the vampires were gone, that... _she_ was gone, that you forgave me for being an idiot, that you were sorry for getting mixed up in it all and terrifying me. That you wanted me to protect you. That I did a better job than _she_ does.

I know I can't, so long as you insist on being part of this.

I'm thinking about that extension.

And I don't hate you. Really.

Danny


End file.
